All the Wasted Time
by Torlupin
Summary: HEAVY TRAGEDY. Arucard may die...but his spirit will live on. He confesses his feelings toward Seras, how he has always loved her. AxS romance. Part Songfic. Please R&R...my first fic.


DISCLAIMER- I did not create Hellsing so…don't sue.  I also did not create the song "All the Days Gone By" from the musical "Parade," but I altered just a couple words, which fits in ever so well with this fic.  I also created a few characters so the story would move along better.  I know Arucard is believed to be imm

ortal by some but please don't criticize me for having him die in a tragic way.  It makes it all the more beautiful.  Thanks.

"It's time to DIE!  ," Arucard shouted, almost catching his foe in a position to plunge his pure silver sword into the enemy's heart...

 "I don't think so," the other vampire replied, hissing at Arucard.  The two were in an epic battle, but for once in his life, he was having a real fight.  His foe looked so familiar…and yet…Arucard could not quite remember.  However, he knew that he was the strongest vampire he had ever come by…and he liked that. 

"Finally, a challenge," Arucard thought.  He thought of Seras and hoped she was okay in the room next to him and what if…  "AH!"  Arucard was hit in the shoulder twice.  He felt a dull pain in his shoulder but laughed, regenerating as quickly as he had been hit.  The two men's swords slashed the air left, right, up and down, as they dodged each other and struck each other's swords, the silver metal clashing.  The two swords came crashing down, Arucard's horizontal, and his foe's vertical.  Time seemed to stop.  The two vampires looked into the other's eyes.

The other vampire, with his cold eyes burning into Arucard's, whispered, "Don't you remember who I am, Arucard?"  Arucard stared into his foe's eyes, squinting.  His eyes… those burning red eyes…all of the sudden, Arucard was lost in a memory.

He was standing across from his former master of 150 years ago, Master Hellsing, known as Rozand by his equals.  The only other vampire in the organization, Lavist, his best friend and eternal hunting partner was standing by his side.  Although Lavist was a fairly weak vampire, he and Arucard remained loyal to each other, always helping each other out in sticky situations.

"The FREAKS are infiltrating the Hellsing Mansion," shouted Rozand with a shriek.  "Destroy them _now!"  Arucard looked at his master with a grin.  "It would be my pleasure…finally, a little excitement.  Come on Lavist!  Let's kill these maggot eating freaks!"_

That night had been a night of terror for Arucard.  Lavist and he constantly worked as a team to slay every vampire.  But after much bloodshed, Lavist was shot in the heart for good, and there was nothing Arucard could do to save him.  He watched as Lavist was dragged out by the FREAKS.  But Arucard was too stunned with grief to do anything.  Not that there was anything worth doing, his best and only friend had just been killed…

Arucard blinked as he found himself staring at his enemy in the present time. "I don't understand…you're supposed to be dead!" 

"No," Lavist said coldly, you thought I died.  You fool!  The FREAKS gave me an offer.  I could join their force or die.  So I embraced the world of evil, after the good had failed me and found myself to be much stronger in that realm.  

"But why…why would you try to kill me?"  Arucard angrily demanded. 

"You always were the powerful one.  The one the master favored.  Arucard this, Arucard that.  I could read your mind you know.  But I guess you thought me too weak to do that," he remarked.  You thought you were the all powerful Arucard, and I was there to do your dirty work.  Then that night, you stood there like an idiot, watching me being dragged out the door! 

"I thought you were dead!"  Arucard yelled!

"You are too late Arucard.  I do not forgive you and I _never will.  I have now become much more powerful then you, on the dark side of course.  And now I can finally have my revenge."_

            Arucard caught a flash of silver and then felt the worst pain he had ever felt in his afterlife.  His sword clattered on the floor as his hands traveled to his chest.  A sword impaled him, driving through his chest, straight through his heart, and out of his back.  He gripped the sword as he tried to wrench it out, but he couldn't.  

At that moment, Seras walked in the room, happily chattering away and…

"MASTER!"  Seras yelled as she ran toward him.

As he took his final step, he realized, "…the silver…my heart…oh god…"  Arucard began to crumble to the floor. 

Seras caught him and laid him down, his upper body resting on her lap as she slowly sat on the cold, hard floor.

"Seras," he said, "watch out for Lavist, please, where is he?  Arucard was frantic.

"Shhh…don't speak" she whispered, emotions of grief flooding through her mind.  "No one is here."

Arucard sighed slowly… realizing he had to use his last remaining moments to talk to Seras.

"Seras?"

"Yes?" she replied

"I must tell you something, and you must listen very carefully."

"Okay…Master."

Arucard winced, bearing through the pain, and then smiled slightly, searching her eyes.

"I have always loved you Seras."__

_I will never understand  
What I did to deserve you,_

"The moment I saw you, I fell in love with you," Arucard whispered.  "You were beautiful, had a light in your eyes, that gleam…so I wanted you to become immortal." 

_Or how to be the man  
That I'm supposed to be,_

"Master please!  Its okay, don't waste your breath, hold on!  It's a long journey back to the Hellsing mansion."  Seras whimpered as tears came to her eyes.

Arucard smiled sadly.  "No Seras, you _must listen."_

_I will never understand  
If I live a thousand lifetimes  
Why you did the things you did for me,_

"You brought light into my dark world Seras, and I must thank you for that.  I have always truly loved you." 

_Just look at you--  
How could I not be in love with you?  
What kind of fool could have taken you  
For granted for so long?_

"I am a fool, and now it is too late."

"But you will survive, you are _immortal_!"  Seras yelped.

            "Seras," he coughed, you must accept, "_I'm dying_."

            "No…," she whispered.

            "_YES," Arucard forcefully choked out as loud as his weak lungs could handle._

_All the wasted time,   
All the million hours,   
Pushing you away,   
Building up my wall,_

"Numerous times, I've tried to confront you, but my bitter past caused me to withdraw from my emotions toward you.  I have spent countless hours thinking of you, dreaming of you…"

_   
All the days gone by  
To glare, to pout, to push you out,   
And I never knew anything at all...  
I never knew anything at all, _

Arucard shuddered, as his face grew ever paler, the blood slowly draining from his body.

"Arucard," Seras whispered_  
  
_

_I will never understand  
How all the world misjudged you  
When I have always known  
How lucky I must be,_

"I thought you were coldhearted at first, but how wrong I was, Master."

Arucard smiled faintly…"I have a name, Seras."

"But _Master…"_

"Call me Arucard…as a favor."

"Okay…Arucard," she replied.

_  
  
_

_I will never understand  
How I kept from going crazy  
Just waiting there till you came home to me,_

"I will _always watch over you Seras Victoria.  I _promise_."__  
  
_

_Now look at me  
Now that you're finally here with me--  
Now that I know I was wrong to wait  
And everything is so wrong,_

"You must drink all of my blood Arucard; you know it, if you are ever to survive.  The world can do without me, but you…"

"_No," he said sternly._

"Please, you're the strongest vampire ever.  What will the organization do without you?"  Seras cried.

"You _must accept that I am going to pass on to another world._

_For so long...  
All the wasted time... _

            "Tell Integra that I'm sorry, I…I… failed her."

            Seras slowly shook her head.  "No, you didn't." 

_Leaves too high to touch,   
Roots too strong to fall.  
All the days gone by  
To never show I loved you so  
And I never knew anything at all, _

Seras stared into Arucard's eyes, the color draining from them.  Suddenly, she leaned down and kissed his pale lips, her streaming tears mixing with his blood. 

_All the wasted time_

His face grew as white as snow as he started to shake violently.  Seras wrapped her arms around him and he loosened; now just trembling weakly.

_All the wasted time_

He coughed up blood while delivering his final lines to her…

"I'm sorry for…everything…but at least…now you know…I love y…, he trailed off.

_All the wasted time_

He ceased trembling

_All the wasted time_

"I love you too…," Seras whispered.

_All the wasted time…_


End file.
